


Simply the Best

by SpankedbySpike



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Gen, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and John discuss which one of them is the best...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simply the Best

**Simply the Best** , by [](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/profile)[**spankedbyspike**](http://spankedbyspike.livejournal.com/)  
A 100 word drabble (PG) in which the dashing Captains try to outsmart each other. Written for the 1st year celebration at [](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/profile)[**spanking_world**](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/).  Crossposted there for the **[drabble challenge](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/132553.html) ** for Team Paranormal.

 

 

John smirk was matched by Jack. 

“I’m better than you at handling the paddle!”

“Says who?”

“If not the paddle, I can make a statement with the strap, too…”

“Fuck you! You can’t match me, even on a bad day.”

“I can too… Remember that time with the whip?”

“I’m better, and just with my hand!”

“Not always. My warm ups are better.”

Both men cracked their digits, hell bent on not letting their guard down and lowering their gaze, they were not going to lose at this game of chicken…

“My hairbrush.”                           
                                                                        
“Shit, you’re mean with it. You win!”

 

:-)


End file.
